Tarde de locos, ¿o de gatos?
by jacque-kari
Summary: Yamato compra unas lindas y tiernas orejas de gato para su novia. Pero por más inocentes que puedan parecer, la intención que hay detrás no lo es en lo absoluto. A veces, cuando deseas algo, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con lo que estás deseando. No vaya ser que se te cumpla y no precisamente de la forma que esperabas [Reto para Chia Moon en el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Contiene lime.

 _Para Chia Moon._

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 _ **Tarde de locos, ¿o de gatos?**_

Nuestro futuro cambia en cada decisión que tomamos, incluso la más pequeña, aquella que subestimamos por pensar que nunca hará una diferencia.

Si aquel día Yamato hubiera tomado el mismo camino de siempre para regresar a casa, no se habría encontrado con la tienda de cachivaches que se encontró. Y si no se hubiera detenido solo un segundo a mirar, tampoco sus ojos habrían captado lo que llamó su atención.

El día del que hablo era viernes y sus clases en la universidad habían acabado más temprano de lo habitual. Ese fue el detonante, lo que lo hizo pensar en explorar un nuevo camino y disfrutar del buen tiempo que hacía. Casi sonrió al pensar que era culpa de Hikari. Ella siempre estaba hablando de aprovechar el día.

En cualquier caso, decidió hacerlo por una vez. Dio vuelta en la esquina y se aventuró por una calle que nunca transitó antes, pero que la mayoría de sus compañeros utilizaban. Sí, nunca le gustó mucho seguir al montón.

El ruido de los autos apenas molestaba a esas horas, aunque de todas formas prefería abstraerse un poco de la realidad. Metió la mano a tientas en su bolso para sacar sus audífonos, sin embargo, cuando finalmente dio con ellos, éstos se quedaron atorados con algo y los jaló tan fuerte que terminaron por salir volando y aterrizando a sus pies.

Con un chasquido se agachó a recogerlos y al levantarse de nuevo se dio cuenta de que estaba justo frente a una variopinta tienda del tipo que le gustaba a Hikari; esas llenas de trastos y objetos extraños que por alguna razón a ella le fascinaban. Cuántas veces no lo había hecho entrar a una de ellas solo para comprar golosinas o un montón de cosas que no necesitaba. Le gustaban, sobre todo, las galletas de la fortuna. Aquellas compuestas de una insípida mezcla y en cuyo interior contenían ridículos mensajes acerca del destino, o cualquier tontera semejante, que solo su novia podía creerse y a los que insistía en buscarles un mensaje oculto. Un augurio solapado.

Ya había dado un paso al frente para seguir con su camino, cuando captó algo por el rabillo del ojo. En la tercera fila del escaparate había una diadema rosada con orejas de gato. Era una de esas que resultaban tan populares entre las adolescentes. Sin ir más lejos, varias chicas solían usarlas en sus conciertos.

¿Por qué se detenía a mirarla? Claramente él no la necesitaba y jamás usaría una cosa así, especialmente tan femenina. Pero quizá a Hikari le gustara. A ella le gustaban los gatos y a veces Yamato creía que tenía un gracioso parecido con ellos. La pereza era una de las tantas razones que fomentaba esa creencia.

Además, ¿para qué iba engañarse? Por alguna razón que escapaba a su lógica, llevaba un tiempo fantaseando con su novia vestida de gatita. Sabía que no era nada particularmente pervertido. No sería el primero ni tampoco el último en echar a volar su imaginación de ese modo, sus compañeros solían hablar de cosas peores, pero con ella siempre se sentía un poco avergonzado cuando la cabeza se le llenaba de esas imágenes, pues le llevaba tres años y todavía iba a preparatoria. ¿Cuán retorcido sonaba que quisiera que maullara para él?

Sin embargo, esas orejitas no tenían por qué poseer una connotación sexual. Seguro que Hikari no se daba cuenta de la verdadera razón que hizo que llamaran su atención. Pensaría que eran un regalo común y corriente.

Decidido a comprarlas, echó un vistazo a todos lados, tan paranoico como si estuviera ingresando a una tienda de juguetes sexuales, y finalmente empujó la pesada puerta para ingresar.

Una estridente campana sonó sobre su cabeza anunciando su llegada y enseguida sus pulmones colapsaron debido al exceso de incienso del local. ¡Realmente odiaba ese olor! Quizá era una señal de que lo mejor sería que se fuera, pensó. Pero todavía seguía tosiendo desaforadamente cuando la dependienta apareció desde la trastienda.

—Oh, ¡cielo santo! ¿está usted bien?

—El…incienso —se quejó, cubriéndose la nariz con el brazo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Creo que me pasé, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras iba apagando varios de los inciensos puestos a lo largo del mesón—. ¿Mejor?

Yamato asintió, aunque el olor estaba estancado y tardaría unos minutos en menguar al menos.

—¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Ah, yo… buscaba…

—¿Si? —preguntó la mujer con una amable sonrisa. Debía estar cerca de los cuarenta y al igual que la mayoría de las japonesas se mantenía muy bien. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en un moño alto y tenía puesto un delantal blanco que cubría su ropa y se amarraba en la parte de atrás. Sus ojos negros eran un poco saltones, o será que a Yamato se lo parecieron por lo nervioso que estaba.

—¿Vi unas…digo, una diadema con orejas de gato en el escaparate?

—¡Por supuesto! Son uno de nuestros productos más populares entre las adolescentes —comentó animosamente, juntando ambas manos frente a su pecho con un pequeño golpe—. ¿Busca unas para su hermana?

Yamato decidió que aquella era tan buena excusa como cualquier otra que hubiera podido darle para estar comprando unas orejas. Lo bueno fue que no pensó que eran para él.

—S-sí, son para mi hermana menor. Ella es una adolescente —dijo, apartando los ojos para esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Técnicamente lo era, ¿no?

—Muy bien, ¿cuáles quiere?

—¿Cómo?

—Pregunté que cuáles quiere. Tenemos de todos los colores y también hay unas que vibran.

La mandíbula de Yamato se desencajó tanto que temió que se le partiera en dos.

—Bueno, esas las compra la gente más adulta para…

—Sí, sí, solo deme las que están en el escaparate, por favor. Las rosadas.

—¿Pero seguro que no quiere ver más? Hay algunos modelos muy…

—No —replicó tajantemente—. Las rosadas están bien.

—El rosado es un buen color. Seguro que a su hermana le gustarán —susurró mientras extraía unas desde abajo del mostrador y las envolvía en una bolsa.

—Ah, ¿y tiene galletas de la fortuna?

—Claro.

—Agregue dos, por favor. ¿Cuánto es? —preguntó ya con la billetera en la mano.

—Cuatrocientos cincuenta yenes.

Yamato le extendió el dinero y agarró la bolsa de un tirón.

—Gracias. —Se apresuró a hacer una reverencia para salir pitando cuanto antes de ahí, pero justo cuando había alcanzado la manilla de la puerta alguien lo llamó.

—¡Jovencito!

Aquella voz sonaba más avejentada que la de la mujer que acababa de atenderlo y pudo comprobar que estaba en lo cierto cuando al girar sobre su eje se encontró con una anciana detrás del mostrador. La mujer de antes, que suponía era la dueña, seguía donde mismo y miraba con precaución a la mayor.

—¿Si?

—Esas orejas están encantadas. Deberías tener cuidado cuando tu novia se las ponga.

—¿Qué…acaba de decir? Son para mi herma...

—Sí, sí, sí. Todos dicen lo mismo —lo desmintió ella con un displicente movimiento de una de sus manos—. Pero hazme caso con lo que te digo.

—¡Mamá! Deja es espantar a la clientela, por favor —exclamó la mujer más joven al ver lo pálido que se había puesto Yamato. Enseguida se volvió hacia él—. No le haga caso, por favor. A mi mamá le gusta hacer esta clase de bromas a la gente.

—¡No es ninguna broma! Sabes bien que es cierto. Tú las…

—¡Silencio! No quiero oír ni una palabra más acerca de esto. Hasta luego, joven. Vuelve pronto.

Yamato asintió trémulamente y antes de que pudieran decirle una sola palabra más, salió de la tienda.

Eso no evitó, sin embargo, que los gritos de la anciana, advirtiéndole de los peligros de la diadema, llegaran hasta sus oídos seguidos de un par de carcajadas.

—Ridículo —farfulló una vez afuera, sintiéndose a salvo.

¿Unas orejas encantadas? ¿Quién iba creerse algo así? Él desde luego que no.

Como pudo, echó la bolsa junto a las cosas de la universidad en su bolso y se encaminó al departamento de los Yagami. Ahora tenía una excusa para visitar a su novia. Bueno, dos. Una inocente y otra no tanto.

* * *

—¡Yamato!

Cuando Hikari acudió a abrir la puerta esa tarde, no esperó encontrarse con su novio.

—Creí que estarías en clase —añadió, sorprendida de verlo ahí.

—Salí temprano y pensé en venir a verte.

—Que agradable sorpresa.

El chico se inclinó y mientras ella se ponía en puntas de pie para besarlo, la atrapó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—E-espera. ¿Está Taichi?

—¿Así que vienes por él, ah?

—No. Solo... ya sabes cómo se pone si nos encuentra besándonos.

—Tranquilo. Está en la universidad y llegará tarde. Algo de un trabajo de última hora, ya sabes.

—¿Y tu mamá? —preguntó mientras seguía a su novia hacia el pequeño salón.

—En casa de una amiga en el departamento de arriba.

—¿Eso significa que estamos solos?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con gesto de picardía—. ¿Se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer?

—No, tu mamá está demasiado cerca.

Hikari se mordió el labio inferior y se dejó caer junto a una pequeña mesita sobre la cual había desperdigado un montón de libros y cuadernos. Recién entonces Yamato se percató de que no se había quitado el uniforme de la preparatoria.

—¿Estabas haciendo deberes?

—Sí, aproveché que no había nadie para adueñarme del salón. Me gusta más estar en el suelo.

La última frase sonó con un tono extrañamente provocativo dentro de la mente del rubio.

—¿No te vas a sentar? Puedes ocupar un sillón si quieres.

Yamato, tieso como una tabla, acertó a negar con la cabeza y fue a sentarse junto a la castaña.

—¿Estás bien? De pronto te pusiste pálido.

—Quizá esté por resfriarme.

—Pero tú nunca te enfermas. Supongo que está en los genes Ishida-Takaishi porque Takeru es igual.

—Por supuesto que me enfermo. Solo que no lo hago tanto como tú.

Hikari enarcó una ceja.

—¡Ese gesto es mío! —le reprochó.

—¿Qué? ¿Debo pagarte derecho de autor o algo?

—Solo no lo hagas.

—Eres un gruñón. De todos modos creí que habías dicho que eras mío...

—Tramposa. —Hikari nunca perdía la oportunidad de recordarle aquella vez en que estando borracho le dijo esa estúpida y cursi frase.

La chica le sacó la lengua y él se inclinó para besarla, a lo que por supuesto no se negó.

Le rodeó el cuello con las manos y lo jaló más hacia ella, obligándolo a pegarse a su cuerpo. Antes de darse cuenta, estaban cómodamente acostados sobre la alfombra.

Las manos de Hikari entrando por su camisa se sintieron cálidas. En cambio las suyas, que subieron atrevidamente por los muslos de su novia hasta alcanzar la parte más alta cubierta por la falda, hicieron que ella diera un respingo por el abrupto cambio de temperatura. Siempre lo hacía.

La primera vez que Yamato se atrevió a alcanzar ese punto y ella tembló, se apartó pensando que algo ocurría. La miró entre interrogante y tenso, sintiéndose violento de algún modo. Entonces ella le sonrió desde abajo y le dijo que sus manos estaban frías. Después, cuando Yamato quiso detenerse, se incorporó y le susurró al oído: Agradablemente frías. El resto fue historia.

Volvió a la realidad al sentir cómo la piel de su novia se contraía ante sus caricias, ya un poco más habituada a la frialdad de sus dedos que perdían el rumbo por los mismos caminos que ellos trazaban.

Yamato le besó el cuello y empezó a succionar suavemente. Una de las razones por las que adoraba que usara el cabello corto y que en su momento, antes de que empezaran a salir, resultó una tortura por la mar de cosas que se imaginaba, era porque tenía libre acceso a esa zona de su cuerpo y podía escucharla gemir cerca de su oreja.

La chica no era escandalosa. Ni siquiera cuando la tenía entre sus brazos y a su merced parecía perder la compostura, pero la forma en que gemía tensaba cada uno de sus nervios. Era suave y auténtica, no fingía. Ahora que lo pensaba sonaba como una gatita. Una tierna y adorable gatita.

El chico se incorporó abruptamente, golpeándose la cabeza en la punta de la mesa sobre la que hasta hace un rato Hikari se encontraba haciendo sus deberes.

Torpemente se llevó una mano hacia el punto en el que se golpeó y se echó hacia atrás hasta quedar de nuevo sentado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —La castaña se levantó y lo miró con preocupación.

—Nada. Estoy... no deberíamos hacer esto aquí, cualquiera podría entrar y...

—Te dije que Taichi y mi mamá no volverán hasta dentro de un rato. Papá llega por la noche y hasta es posible que lleguen junto con él.

—De todas formas. ¿Qué tal si a Taichi se le olvidó algo y viene a buscarlo? Ya sabes cómo es. Vive en la luna. No sería raro que tuviera que regresar a la casa. ¿Qué? —preguntó bruscamente cuando ella empezó a reír.

—Nada —lo remedó—. Solo estás un poco paranoico. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Un café estaría bien.

—Iré a poner la tetera —sonrió levantándose de su lugar.

Yamato la observó alejarse hasta que se perdió al interior de la otra habitación y tragó espeso, intentando serenarse.

Mientras la escuchaba trastear en la cocina abrió su bolso y sacó las orejas de gato.

¿En qué había estado pensando? Seguro que ella se daba cuenta de la razón por la que las compró. Hikari no era tonta y sabía leerlo como nadie, excepto tal vez por Takeru. Nunca había entendido cómo pudo desarrollar tan rápido esa capacidad, pero le bastaba mirarlo a los ojos para saber lo que estaba pensando o lo que le preocupaba. Algunos alegaban que era casi psíquica, él pensaba que se trataba de algo más.

Rozó las orejas con la punta de los dedos. La tela era delicada, parecida al encaje, y tenía pequeñas formas. La diadema estaba forrada con una más gruesa y un poco brillante.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

Se apresuró a guardar las orejas en el bolso y jalar el cierre de un tirón al tiempo que ella hacía equilibrio con dos tazas y algo más sobre una bandeja.

—Nada. Unas cosas de la universidad.

Hikari se inclinó con cuidado y él, a pesar de que le temblaban las manos, la ayudó a despejar la mesa para poder poner las cosas sobre ella.

—Encontré un trozo de tiramisú en el refrigerador y pensé que te gustaría.

—Gracias.

—¿Seguro que solo estabas viendo cosas de la universidad?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó tomando su taza de café para llevársela a los labios. De ese modo ganaría unos minutos para inventarse una buena respuesta.

El líquido amargo se coló por su garganta mientras los ojos de su novia lo escaneaban con curiosidad. Ya no le ofrecía azúcar o endulzante porque sabía que prefería tomarlo así. Cargado y sin nada.

—¿Está bueno?

Yamato cabeceó y bajó un poco el brazo que sostenía la taza. Entonces ella se aprovechó de su descuido y gateó hasta él, haciendo que por poco derramara el café.

Al principio creyó que iba besarlo o algo así, pero Hikari tenía otra idea en mente. Una vez a su lado, extendió un brazo por encima de él para alcanzar el bolso y al rubio no le quedó de otra que empujarla levemente para proteger sus cosas. Unas gotas de su café mancharon la impoluta alfombra por la brusquedad del movimiento. Solo esperaba que nadie lo notara.

—Espera... ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mientras depositaba la taza sobre la mesa. Lo que menos necesitaba era acabar derramando su contenido completo y que su suegra, la única aliada que tenía en esa casa aparte de su novia, se enfadara y lo echara también.

—Revisando lo que sea que hizo que te pusieras tan nervioso.

—Ya te lo dije, son cosas de la universidad. Unas partituras que debo practicar.

Hikari lo siguió mirando en silencio. No necesitaba decir nada para que él supiera que no le creía.

Suspiró.

—Vale. ¿Quieres saber qué es? Hoy día pasé por una de esas tiendas que te gustan y compré dos galletas de la fortuna. Estaba pensando si dártelas ahora...

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron.

—Vamos a verlas.

El chico acomodó la espalda contra el sofá que tenía detrás y abrió el cierre de su bolso, sacando con cuidado las dos pequeñas galletas para que nada que no debiera ser visto saliera volando como había ocurrido con sus audífonos horas atrás.

La ofreció ambas a la castaña, pero ella solo recibió una y cerró los dedos de Yamato en torno a la otra, dándole a entender sin palabras que esa era suya.

—Vamos a abrirlas al mismo tiempo —dijo adoptando la misma postura que él a su lado.

—De acuerdo.

Los dedos de ambos partieron las galletas por la mitad y extrajeron los papelitos del interior.

— _Las estrellas están conspirando para que tu deseo se cumpla_ —leyó Hikari con tono entusiasta—. Te lo dije. Estas cosas están llenas de sabiduría.

Él enarcó una ceja. Le sorprendía que la castaña, con lo sabia que era para algunas cosas, pudiera creer en aquella estupidez comercial. Siempre se lo decía y se enfrascaban en una batalla que habitualmente terminaba con ambas besándose, o él cediendo porque no era tan estúpido como para intentar ganarle a un Yagami, pero por esta vez prefirió callar. En cierto modo le gustaba que creyera en eso porque le hacía recordar que por más adulta que pudiera parecer, todavía había algo de niña en ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice el tuyo?

Yamato entreabrió los labios para leer el papel en sus manos, pero sus ojos fueron más rápidos, captando el mensaje antes de que pudiera pronunciarlo en voz alta. Sus cuerdas vocales se congelaron. No podía ser.

—¿Vas a leerlo o no?

—Yo... es estúpido. Solo vamos a olvidarlo. —A continuación, ante los ojos de una sorprendida Hikari, convirtió el papel en una bolita y la arrojó por sobre su hombro.

—¿Tan malo era?

El chico frunció los labios, negándose a hablar. Tuvo que extender un brazo y sujetarla de la muñeca cuando leyó en los ojos de Hikari su intención de ir por el ridículo papel.

Algunas personas lo llamaban lobo o decían que se parecía a uno y a veces los instintos de aquel animal parecían activarse en él, permitiéndole anticipar los movimientos de otras personas. La castaña generalmente se le adelantaba, pero en esta oportunidad fue más rápido y la jaló hacia su regazo para besarla sin contemplaciones.

Si tenía que hacer que la chica se olvidara del asunto a puros besos, lo haría.

Si tenía que ir más lejos, también.

Hikari sonrió contra sus labios y se dejó hacer, acomodándose sobre sus piernas para quedar con una a cada lado y así estar más cerca.

Las manos de su novio la sostuvieron de la cintura para aferrarla a su propio cuerpo y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que él iniciara un húmedo camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello y bajara un poco su blusa por el hombro para alcanzar su clavícula, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el tirante de su sujetador.

Enterró una mano en sus rubios cabellos, tanto para afirmarse como para distraerlo, y con la otra tanteó a su lado hasta dar con bolso del chico y luego con el cierre. Lo descorrió e introdujo una mano, intentando dar con lo que sea que fuera que estaba escondiendo de ella. Finalmente sus dedos tocaron una superficie curvada que se le hizo extraña. No sabía lo que podía ser. Quizá un instrumento, pero no conocía ninguno que calzara con la forma que apenas lograba intuir bajo su tacto. Había optado por sacarlo cuando Yamato la sujetó bruscamente del codo dejando de besarla.

Acababa de ser atrapada y él no se veía precisamente contento.

Muy pocas veces lo enfadaba. Generalmente solo lo irritaba, pero Hikari pudo ver con toda claridad en sus ojos que había traspasado esa línea.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, excusarse o lo que fuera, pero se encontró boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

—Eres increíble —farfulló él, y no era precisamente un halago.

—Lo-lo siento.

Yamato se removió y ella, captando el mensaje al instante, se bajó de sus piernas para permitirle ponerse en pie. En una de sus manos sostenía detrás de su espalda aquel misterioso objeto que por lo visto estaba empeñado en que ella no viera.

La castaña se levantó también y se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Por qué no puedo verlo? No entiendo.

—Porque no. —Las facciones del chico se endurecieron—. Ya te dije que no es nada.

—Pero mentiste. Dijiste que eran solo las galletas de la fortuna y ahora tienes algo ahí.

—N-no es nada. —Su determinación, hasta hace un segundo infranqueable, se tambaleó un poco.

Hikari sonrió y dio un paso hacia él, quien retrocedió en forma automática. Conocía de sobra las triquiñuelas de su novia para obtener lo que quería. Ya más de una vez había sido víctima de ellas. Sin ir más lejos, hace solo un minuto atrás estaba convencido de que lograría hacer que olvidara el tema hasta que la descubrió hurgando en su bolso. Como buena Yagami que era, estaba claro que no se detendría.

—Vamos, ¿qué puede ser tan malo?

—Ya dije que no es nada.

—No te creo. —Con rapidez extendió un brazo, tratando de alcanzar el dichoso objeto, pero Yamato, que ya estaba listo para eso, lo levantó por sobre su cabeza.

—¿Es alguna especie de... diadema? —preguntó ella, dudando. No entendía para qué podía el rubio querer algo así. Tampoco le cuadraba que se pusiera tan nervioso por un objeto tan simple.

—Si lo quieres, tendrás que alcanzarlo —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. No tardó en arrepentirse de haber pronunciado esas palabras, palabras que no eran más de un desafío que la chica se tomó muy en serio.

—¡Es injusto! Eres muy alto —reclamó dando pequeños saltitos en un vano intento por llegar a él. Sabía de antemano que sería un caso perdido, pero se negaba a rendirse.

—Pues no es mi culpa que tú seas tan bajita.

—Pero ser pequeña tiene sus ventajas. —Sus ojos brillaron con malicia, o de una forma que a Yamato se le antojó así. Por lo visto, acababa de pensar en un plan.

—¿Qué...?

Con una agilidad propia de alguien menudo, la chica se aferró a él y saltó para rodearlo con sus piernas, causando que su falda se elevara bastante.

Yamato no tuvo de otra que dar un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio e instintivamente bajó los brazos y la sostuvo de los muslos para impedir que se cayera, momento que ella aprovechó para hacerse con la diadema.

Él ahogó un quejido, ya que por retroceder se había golpeado con el sillón en el talón derecho, y terminó cayendo de espaldas sobre el mismo con la muchacha, quien ahora sonreía victoriosa, a horcajadas sobre él.

Definitivamente Hikari nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—¿Orejas de gato? —preguntó intrigada—. Diría que son muy femeninas para ti, así que... ¿son para mí? —ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, con la interrogación parpadeando en sus ojos.

—De-deberías bajarte. Tu madre o Taichi podrían llegar y...

Súbitamente la comprensión llegó a la castaña.

—¿Quieres que me las ponga?

No hizo falta que Yamato respondiera porque sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta la chica se puso la diadema sobre la cabeza y, no contenta con ello o como si el solo hecho de verla no fuera lo suficientemente excitante, maulló.

Aquello fue demasiado para el pobre rubio, que casi sufrió una hemorragia nasal ahí mismo. Pero aquello no hacía más que comenzar.

—Si querías verme con unas orejas de gato solo tenías que decirlo.

—Yo... no es lo que piensas.

—¿No? —Hikari seguía ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera midiéndolo o meditando muy bien acerca de algo.

—Bu-bueno, sí, pero...¡¿qué estás haciendo?! —gritó sobresaltado al sentir las manos de su novia luchando con los botones de su camisa para desabotonarla.

Como toda respuesta, la chica volvió a maullar y enterró la cabeza en su cuello, lamiendo y succionando su piel.

—Hi-Hika...deberíamos... tu mamá podría...

—Mi mamá no está aquí —ronroneó ella, muy cerca de su oído. Demasiado—. Ni Taichi. Relájate.

Los hombros se Yamato se aflojaron un poco y enterró las uñas de una de sus manos en el sofá en el momento que la chica empezó a bajar por su pecho, rogando internamente por no dañar la tela.

Cuando su camisa estuvo totalmente abierta, Hikari forcejeó con ella unos segundos para quitársela, por lo que, como si hubiera entrado en un estado autómata o algo semejante, Yamato se irguió un poco, apenas lo suficiente para que ella pudiera bajar la prenda por sus brazos y arrojarla lejos.

—Miau. —Volvió a maullar en su oreja, erizándole todos los vellos del cuerpo al tiempo que empezaba a balancearse. No, balancearse no. Más bien se frotaba sobre su cuerpo hacia arriba y abajo acompasadamente del mismo modo en que lo haría un gato.

—Hikari, ¿qué...?

Pero ella no respondió. Solo bajó las manos por su abdomen hasta dar con su cinturón y entonces sus ojos lo miraron, unos ojos que casi no parecían humanos.

Yamato dio un respingo y con los codos logró arrastrarse hacia atrás, sin embargo, la chica seguía sentada encima.

—¡Espera! ¿qué crees que haces?

Los dedos de Hikari comenzaron a juguetear con su cinturón y esa fue la señal de huida para el rubio. Con desesperación, consiguió levantarse del sofá casi arrojando al suelo a su novia en el proceso y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. No fuera que a la castaña le diera por regalarle un "baño gatuno" en cierta parte de su anatomía. No es que la idea le desagradara en lo absoluto, pero definitivamente no iban hacer eso en pleno salón, expuestos a ser descubiertos por cualquiera. ¡Dios! Temblaba de solo imaginarse a Taichi, a la señora Yagami, ¡o al señor Yagami!, plantado en la puerta, mirándole con ojos asesinos. Honestamente no tenía idea de cuál de todas de las opciones era peor.

Sin saber qué hacer ni entender lo que estaba pasando o por qué su novia parecía haberse vuelto loca de repente, se encerró en el baño y se sentó en la taza del inodoro a esperar.

Al principio todo estuvo en silencio, quizá demasiado silencioso, pero ingenuamente creyó que tal vez la castaña se había dado por vencida o vuelto a la normalidad, hasta que vio la manilla de la puerta moverse y el espanto le subió por la columna vertebral en forma de escalofrío al igual que en una película de terror.

Lo extraño fue que cuando la puerta cedió, ella no entró de inmediato.

Yamato se inclinó un poco, intentando ver algo aunque sabía que era inútil, y entonces un crujido anunció que alguien, o "algo", estaba por entrar. Y ese alguien, por supuesto, resultó no ser otra que Hikari; para sorpresa del rubio, a cuatro patas y todavía con la diadema puesta.

Al verlo sonrió satisfecha y siguió gateando hacia él, a quien no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que encerrarse en la bañera. Sí, había que ver lo genio que podía ser en momentos de peligro, si ni siquiera había trabado la maldita puerta. La idea recién se le ocurría ahora.

La castaña empujó la cortina a un lado y se levantó para poder entrar a la bañera, lanzándose ansiosamente sobre sus labios.

Yamato maldijo internamente cuando su libido volvió a retorcerse, haciéndolo desear arrancarle la ropa y empujarla contra la pared, deseo que llevó a cabo, al menos la última parte. Sus manos se perdieron bajo la falda del uniforme y ella no tardó en levantar ambas piernas para rodearle la cintura y atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo.

—Hi-kari... —jadeó cuando consiguió separarse un instante de sus labios, y a continuación soltó un pequeño quejido que se debatía entre el placer y el dolor que le produjo que ella acabara de enterrarle las uñas en la espalda. Eso definitivamente dejaría marca.

Sin quererlo, su pelvis se balanceó hacia adelante empujándola más contra la pared, a lo que ella ronroneó complacida como si fuera un gato al que su amo regalara un par de inocentes caricias. Eso sirvió para arrojar un poco de luz sobre la adormilada consciencia del rubio.

Seguía sin tener ni puta idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero si Hikari había entrado en una especie de transe o momento de locura como parecía ser la única explicación posible, él no podía aprovecharse y arriesgarse a que cualquiera los encontrara. No solo lo expulsarían de por vida y le impedirían verla —al menos Taichi y Susumo lo harían—, sino que sería tremendamente vergonzoso.

No importaba lo excitado y... desesperado que estuviera. Tenía que detenerse en ese mismo instante.

—Hika. —Intentó llamarla de nuevo con la esperanza de que reaccionara, sin embargo, ella estaba muy ocupada mordisqueándole el cuello como para siquiera atender.

Desesperado, miró en todas direcciones en busca de algo que pudiera servirle para tranquilizarla y que dejase de actuar como una gata en celo.

Golpearla por supuesto que no era una opción y simplemente quitársela de encima tampoco, porque no creía tener suficiente fuerza de voluntad para conseguirlo.

Entonces sus ojos, tras un breve recorrido, dieron con la respuesta. Era tan obvio que se sintió estúpido por no haberlo pensado desde un principio.

La ducha colgaba sobre sus cabezas. Seguro que un poco de agua ayudaría. Ahora solo necesitaba alcanzar la llave para abrirla.

Sujetó a Hikari mejor de las piernas, que seguían rodeándole la cintura, y caminó a tientas con ella hasta la otra pared.

—Lo siento por esto, Hika —murmuró a pesar de que su novia no dio el más mínimo indicio de entender lo que decía.

De un solo golpe presionó el botón del agua helada y como resultado la castaña maulló y se desasió de él, permitiéndole salir a tropezones de la ducha.

A sus espaldas pudo escucharla gruñir como si realmente fuera un gato enfadado con su amo por haberlo mojado intencionadamente. Claro, por poco había olvidado que los gatos odiaban el agua y que ese movimiento podía haber sido un poco arriesgado de su parte. ¿Quién sabía con lo que tendría que lidiar ahora? Si Hikari mimosa había sido insistente, no quería ni imaginar lo que Hikari enfadada podía hacerle a su espalda con sus garras, o sea uñas... ¿o tal vez si?

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Necesitaba mantener la mente fría.

A partir de ese momento la agradable tarde que había planeado pasar con su novia, lo que se sentía como si hubiera sido hace horas, se convirtió en una cacería sin clemencia ni lógica alguna.

Hikari lo persiguió por todo el departamento, obligándolo a esconderse en los lugares más insólitos que en su vida hubiera podido imaginar, pero lo más preocupante de todo era que tratándose de un lugar pequeño, pronto se le empezaron a acabar las opciones, o al menos las que su atribulada mente lograba relacionar como un buen sitio para ocultarse. Sin importar lo descabellado de la situación, se negaba a creer que la viejecita de aquella tienda hubiera tenido razón al advertirle sobre las orejas. ¡Tonterías! Tenía que haber una explicación sensata. Tenía que haberla.

Cuando ya llevaban lo que parecía toda una eternidad jugando al gato y al ratón, a Yamato le pareció escuchar desde su último escondite —el armario de Taichi— que la puerta principal del departamento se abría. Había tanto silencio que no fue raro que sus oídos captaran aquel sonido. Hace unos minutos que Hikari no aparecía.

Rogó internamente por que se tratara de su mejor amigo porque de otro modo no tenía idea de cómo podría explicarle a alguno de los señores Yagami el desastre en el que se había convertido el departamento o por qué estaba escondido en un armario como un niño pequeño.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!

Suspiró de alivio al reconocer la voz de Taichi y, temeroso aún, abrió las puertas para fijarse si no había moros en la costa antes de salir de su escondite.

Cuando llegó al salón se encontró solo con el castaño, que miraba a su alrededor bastante confuso por el desorden.

Sus ojos en ese momento tomaban nota de la mesa que se encontraba patas arriba, los libros de Hikari desperdigados alrededor de ésta y, más importante todavía, la mancha de café que se extendía por la alfombra y que seguramente no le gustaría para nada a su madre.

Al sentir que alguien se acercaba, Taichi levantó la mirada encontrándose con un pálido y despeinado Yamato.

—Yama, ¿sabes qué ocurrió aquí? ¿y por qué estás sin camisa? —Su ceño se frunció, irónicamente porque debía estar pensando que se trataba de algo más inocente y sencillo de lo que en realidad había sucedido. Algo que antes a Yamato le hubiera dado vergüenza tener que contar y que ahora, en comparación, le parecía pan comido—. ¿Y bien?

El rubio se limitó a mirarlo, pensando que no existía manera en el mundo de empezar a explicar lo que había ocurrido en esa tarde de locos.

¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que su hermana se volvió loca y que estuviste escondiéndote de ella toda la tarde para no propasarte con ella? No solo no le creería, sino que en el remoto caso de que llegara a hacerlo se burlaría de él.

—Onii-chan. —La voz de Hikari, dulce como nunca, le llegó desde atrás e hizo que se tensara.

—Hikari, ¿me quieres explicar qué pasó aquí y por qué a tu novio parece que le hubiera comido la lengua el ratón?

Un gato, deseó Yamato haber podido corregirlo, en realidad fue un gato.

—¿Supongo que las cosas se salieron un poco de control? —comentó Hikari tímidamente. Una vaga respuesta que nada le aclaraba al castaño.

Cuando la chica llegó a su altura y Yamato se giró a mirarla, temeroso de que le fuera a saltar encima frente a su hermano, se la encontró totalmente normal, vistiendo su uniforme completo y seco como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sobraba decir que no llevaba puesta la diadema.

¿En qué momento había tenido tiempo de cambiarse?

Taichi los observó de hito en hito, sin entender nada.

—Vale. Ya hablaremos de esto después, pero ahora tendrán que ayudarme a arreglar el desorden antes de que mamá llegue o los tres estaremos muertos. Y tú —señaló a Yamato en cuanto éste dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a comenzar por el salón—. Deberías ponerte una camisa. No sé qué pasó con la tuya y no quiero saber, pero puedes usar una mía.

El rubio miró discretamente su camisa, que yacía semi enterrada debajo de una de las patas del sillón y terminó por asentir.

Tardaron veinte minutos en arreglarlo todo, dejando para el final la mancha en la alfombra que no se les ocurrió cómo limpiar, no en tan poco tiempo, por lo que optaron por acomodar los muebles, dejando el sillón más adelante de lo normal. Seguro que la señora Yagami lo notaría porque el mueble había quedado básicamente al medio del salón, pero al menos no estarían allí cuando aquello ocurriera, o al menos eso pretendían.

Para cuando Yuuko regresó a casa, los tres estaban en la cocina. Tras palidecer en cuanto la mujer los saludó, salieron corriendo del lugar, barbotando alguna torpe excusa que ni ella escuchó bien ni ellos recordarían más tarde.

Al menos el día ya había terminado y mañana, esperaba Yamato, todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Taichi regresó al departamento ya todos se habían ido a dormir, incluyendo a Hikari que había regresado hace una hora más o menos.

Entró a tientas al lugar y encendió la luz porque no era particularmente bueno caminando a oscuras. Siempre acababa pegándose en el pie con la punta de un mueble o tropezando con algún objeto que ni tenía que estar en el suelo ni nadie sabía qué hacía ahí. Por eso sus padres habían optado hace tiempo por un sistema especial que detectaba el movimiento y apagaba la luz cuando no percibía a nadie en la habitación luego de quince minutos.

Bostezó, decidiendo en el acto que lo mejor sería que se fuera a dormir enseguida si no quería que sus padres preguntaran de dónde venía tan tarde.

Ya iba rumbo a su habitación cuando algo atrajo su atención.

Allí, justo en una esquina, había un papel. Un pequeño, arrugado e insignificante papel. No supo por qué le produjo tanta curiosidad, pero sin poder evitarlo caminó hasta él y lo recogió.

Su contenido terminó por dejarlo más intrigado que antes:

«Cuidado con los gatos».

Qué extraño. Por la caligrafía y la naturaleza del mensaje parecía ser una de esas frases que escondían en las galletas de la fortuna que a Hikari tanto le gustaba comprar. Él mismo le llevaba algunas siempre que podía. Y, secretamente, creía también un poco en ellas.

¿Tendría que cuidarse de Miko?

Se mordió el labio y caminó sigilosamente hasta la cocina.

Sus ojos no tardaron en hallar al viejo y perezoso gato dormido en su cama, donde se pasaba gran parte del día.

Sonrió al escucharlo ronronear entre sueños.

No, seguro que si algo de cierto había en aquel augurio, Miko no sería el gato al cual se refería. Y no podía siquiera imaginar cuánta razón tenía.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Para que no se quedaran con la duda de qué decía el dichoso papelito de Yamato xD

¿Qué puedo decir? No esperaba tener este reto tan pronto porque estaba trabajando en tres a la par y de hecho éste era el último que tenia pensado subir, pero en algún momento de la mañana de ayer la historia me atrapó por completo y terminé escribiéndola de un tirón más o menos de la parte en que Hikari descubre la diadema hasta el final.

Como no soy de tener guardadas las historias mucho tiempo porque luego no me gustan o le hago mil cambios, la publico ahora.

La he revisado como cuatro veces, pero siempre se me escapa algún dedazo por ahí, así que pido disculpas por cualquier error que pueda todavía tener.

¡Chia! Espero haber cumplido el reto. Agregué algunas cosas, pero intenté ser lo más fiel posible a tu propuesta, ya que mi inspiración suele llevarme por otros lados sin preguntar primero.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
